The Lost Memories
by TenshiDemon
Summary: A young woman is coming back, but how does Yami and Kaiba know her? Why has she come back? Just read and find out!
1. Disclaimer

__

Well this is the part where I let everyone know that I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! I wish I did though cause then I'd get all evil scientists and make Yami, Kaiba, and Malik real people instead of just cartoons. So props goes out to the guy that created Yu-Gi-Oh! 

Now let's see what else do I need to tell you bout this fan fiction of mine? Oh yes where it takes place and all that other good stuff right? Well it kind of jumps from the past to the present like the anime does with the whole 'finding lost memory' thing. I'm not really sure when it starts so I'll just say around this season (during dueling on blimp). Don't hurt me if the characters come off like they're out of character this is a first Yu-Gi-Oh fiction for me so go easy please. 

I've done a few changes so I wouldn't get confused or confuse anyone that reads this, seeing as how there's the normal person and then they have the alter egos. I know that some use the Yami Yugi/Yugi and Yami Malik/Malik, but that's too confusing for my brain so I've changed that around. It's just going to be Yami and Yugi while with the two Malik I'm going to have the alter ego in his Japanese name. So it'll be Malik and Marik then Ryou and Bakura. Get it now? Hope so cause that's the best way I can explain things. 

Now on to my other stuff like the rating and whatever else I figure since parts of this is going to be placed in Ancient Egypt I'll put the rating up to R just to be safe. My own characters belong to me and me only so don't use them. Right now I own Jendayi and Anka, but they'll be others coming into the story later on. Also if you like either Mai or Tea then don't read this it has major bashing on their parts. Maybe some bashing on Serenity, but I'm not sure of that one just yet. 

Now more confusing stuff explain before you continue on to the actual story I've drawn up from my mind. The whole Yugi turning to Yami and vice versa only happens in the present as of right now. In Ancient Egypt they are two completely different people along with the other guys with alter egos. I've decided to make them brothers and whoever else has an alter ego. But even in the present it's going to change, but that's getting ahead of the story. Now that I'm done ranting over the stuff that you should know I'll shut up and let you go on to reading my story. But before ya go one more thing, I want to ask this one...if I'm messing something up in this like character's correct names or whatever then let me know. I'm still looking up as much info on both Yu-Gi-Oh and Ancient Egypt as I can, but mostly need the help on Yu-Gi-Oh like other characters and so forth. 

Thanks for reading this (if you actually did) and now on with the story! 


	2. Chapter 1

Jendayi walked through the palace with a grace that would make any guy turn and watch her while melting at the same time, but she didn't seem to care for them. Jendayi ignored all the hungry gazes and stares from the guards, sighing under her breath as the breeze from the open windows whipping around lifting her waist length raven black hair off her waist as it wrapped around her sides and shoulders. The chimes on her anklet and bracelet were the only sound that came from her as her bare feet walked softly on the marble floor while her white, silver, and gold layered skirts hugged to her legs as the wind blew around her again. Her green sparkling almond shaped eyes shifted slightly to her left side when she sensed someone following her from behind, but kept her attention in front of her. A tall rounded guard stood in front of a door with a spear slanted in front of him while his cold brown eyes glared at her before his lips parted to speak in a rough and firm tone.

"No one is allowed in this room without the Pharaohs consent" the guard stated in an annoyed voice placing his right hand out with the spear to stop Jendayi from getting any closer.

"But I do have the Pharaohs consent" Jendayi said in a soothing almost purring voice that made the guard relax completely as if under a spell.

Jendayi smiled inwardly as she walked up to the guard and pushed him to the side making him lean against a column before she pushed the door open with all her strength. The door easily gave in with a small shriek of protest before she slipped inside the room, her eyes quickly scanning the room for something only widening when she found what she was looking for. Before taking any more steps she looked around the room, studying it with her eyes as they flashed a soft yellow color. A small spark was seen at the left side before Jendayi walked over to the bookshelf and pulled on the last book that was on the middle shelf. As she pulled on this book the shelf moved backwards and a small box sealed in a clear case was seen with jewels encased on the box that sparkled when the sunlight hit. She carefully grabbed the box in the clear case and placed it down on the desk before opening the case and taking the box out, running her fingertips over the sparkling jewels wondering what was so special about it that Kaiba wanted it so badly. She shook her head of any thoughts and placed the empty clear case back where it was then pushed the book back, making the wall come back and look as if it had never been moved. She pocketed the box in a small bag that was hidden beneath her layered skirts before slipping out of the room, closing the door, and placing the guard back onto the door. Looking over her work to make sure nothing was out of place and the same way it was before bringing her wrists together and making the bracelets chime together. The guard instantly woke up with a start and brought his spear up to the girl's throat with his eyes narrowed in anger before he spoke up in his harsh and firm voice.

"Like I told you girl no one is allowed in this room without the Pharaohs consent now leave or I'll have you shown to the exit!" the guard shouted angrily with his spear drawn back to his side.

"Oh I'm so dreadfully sorry sir, but I thought it was the study I need to do some research for my project I'm working on. Could you direct me to the study?" Jendayi questioned with the soft innocent smile and pleading eyes that she knew no man could resist.

The guard only nodded his head dumbly before motioning with his spear to the left side going down the hall before smiling at her, which she said a thanks and went in that direction. As soon as she was out of sight of the guard she slipped into a corner room that was empty and only filled with crates and few bowls. She went to the side where she had stashed a jug of water and poured it into the large bowl that was on a stand and within minutes the image of a man with brown jagged hair and violet eyes appeared in the water. He had a satisfied smirk on his lips as he looked to Jendayi and nodded his head while opening his lips to speak in his cold and calm voice that sent shivers down her spine. 

"I take this as a good sign and that you got what I asked for, correct Jendayi?" Kaiba questioned eyeing her with intense violet eyes that darkened

"Yes Kaiba-sama" Jendayi said softly above a whisper as she lifted her layered skirts and took the bag from her waist holding out the small gold box with the embedded jewels on it then quickly stashed it back into the bag and back under the layered skirts. 

"Very good Jendayi, I'm very pleased with your work and once you get back here I'll reward you greatly" Kaiba said with a smile and a gleam in his violet eyes that made them seem like they were dark blue. 

Jendayi nodded her head as a shiver ran down her spine from the way he had spoke to her with that look in his eyes, but she shook it off quickly and with a splash of her hand the image had vanished and the water had vaporized into thin air. She quickly went to the window that was in front of her and opened it while looking around to see how far up in the palace she was. Sighing with relief when she saw that she was only few feet from the ground and that there was a tree right at the wall so she could easily slid down and jump into the tree before landing down on the ground. She gave a silent prayer to Bast before she slid down the wall of the palace and landed gracefully on the top branch of the tree. She smiled inwardly before she flipped and swung down the branches of the tree and with a last jump she landed lightly on the ground on her feet without even springing her ankle. She bowed her head while looking up at the sky saying a silent thank you to Bast before she disappeared into the busy city. 

Yami had been pacing for two hours waiting on Kaiba to get back from his findings of the Egypt Box of Ra while Anka, Marik, Yugi, and Bakura watched from the right side. There eyes shifting back and forth between Yami pacing and the double doors that Kaiba would walk through once he came back. Duke, Tristan, and Jounouchi kept their guard up as they stayed at Yami's side each man holding different weapons as protection. A side door to the left where Duke was leaning on opened and a young girl with shoulder length brown hair and hazel eyes came inside the room. One of Yami's slaves, Tea, bowed to him before he nodded his head for her to continue with whatever she was going to say. 

"Kaiba-sama is coming my Pharaoh" Tea said softly shifting her bare feet on the marble floor.

"Thank you Tea, can leave now" Yami said waving his hand at her.

Tea bowed before turning around and walking out of the room in the same door she came into with the door closing behind her the double doors opened hitting the walls on the sides. The noise made everyone turn to see that Kaiba was the one to walk inside the room, his cape billowing out behind him as his footsteps echoed around the walls as he walked inside. A young girl was next to him dressed in layered skirts of gold, silver, and white with a sheer top that stopped just above her navel. Waist length black hair flowed around her waist as her misty green eyes scanned over the room bowing her head to Yami. All the men inside the room gawked at the girl that had walked in with Kaiba, but she ignored them and with a nod of his head she pulled her many layers of skirts up to show her thighs and long legs. She pulled a small bag from her waist and walked up to Yami tilting the bag to the side and letting the Egypt Box of Ra fall into his hands gently. 

"There is the Egypt Box of Ra you wanted Pharaoh, my Jendayi was a good girl and got the job done" Kaiba said with admiration as he pulled the girl closer to him and kissed her forehead.

"Thank you Jendayi" Yami said with a smile leaning in and kissing the girl on each cheek before pulling away then turning to Yugi and handing him the Egypt Box of Ra.

Jendayi smiled and shifted her eyes up to Kaiba with a pleading look, but he just smirked and ran his fingers through few strands of her hair then leaned into her ear nibbling on her ear lobe tugging on the silver hopped earring she wore, making her shudder in pleasure. Kaiba pulled away just as Yami turned back to face them, even if he saw something Yami never said anything bout it. He then motioned for Kaiba to follow him while they walked out of the main room and down the hall going into the dining room. Jendayi watched them walk away before feeling two hungry set of eyes staring at her so she turned and caught the eyes of two guards, Tristan and Jounouchi. She sighed and walked over to a nearby column before leaning against it with her feet propped out in an angle while closing her eyes slightly while her long raven black hair veiled over her eyes. 

Bakura walked over with a shyness aura around him and a smile on his lips as he got closer to Jendayi bowing his head to the young lady before lifting his head back up. He outstretched his hand and took hers in his while leaning her head down, pressing his lips on the back of her hand before letting it fall back down to her side.

"My name is Bakura it's nice to finally meet you Jendayi, I see your also a follower of the Goddess Bast" Bakura stated with a warm glow in his eyes.

"It's nice to meet you as well Bakura and as you guessed right I am a follower of Bast, but how did you know?" Jendayi questioned with curiosity running in her sparkling green eyes.

"I can tell it by the way you are, the way you act, and your aura" Bakura said with a smile.

"You mean to tell me she's like a priestess of Bast?" a female voice questioned from the other side of the room.

Bakura and Jendayi both turned their heads to the voice as they spotted the woman, Mia, that had spoken with sarcasm in her voice that held a bit of annoyance in her tone. Jendayi narrowed her eyes and pushed herself off the column before walking over to where Mia was, her green eyes flashing like lightening. Bakura watched with interest not wanting to even try and get in the middle of the fight if it broke out so he just leaned back against the column that Jendayi had been leaning against. Mia watched the woman approach her with her guard up just in case while Jendayi stopped only few inches in front of her face. 

"Do you have a problem with what I am? You should really learn how to hold your tongue when addressing me" Jendayi stated with a firm royal tone as she suddenly brought her hand down, backhanding Mai.

Everyone's attention was suddenly drawn to the two women while few gasps escaped lips watching as Jendayi slapped Mai and a small trickle of blood came from the blonde's lip. Mai rubbed her jaw and glared at the raven haired girl before bringing her hand up telling her that she would pay for doing that, but Jendayi was much faster then Mai and dodged the hit. Bringing her own fist up and connecting with Mai's back knocking her down to the ground with a small smile on her lips. Mai would've jumped on the girl, but the sudden angry voice that echoed over the walls made chills of fear run through her body as Yami and Kaiba walked into the room. 

"That's enough! Mai stop it now!" Yami shouted while his eyes blazed crimson in anger

"That bitch just slapped me for no reason and now you're telling me to stop?!" Mai shouted with anger in her eyes as she turned to Yami

"Get out of my sight Mai!" Yami growled out in a warning then snapped his fingers.

Duke and Marik grabbed a hold of Mai and dragged her out of the room as she cursed Yami to hell kicking and screaming before they were muffled by the doors shutting behind the two guards. Yami walked up to Jendayi with his eyes softened while Kaiba watched from under his jagged bangs that hid his eyes. Jendayi tilted her head and went to open her lips to apologize or say something, but Yami beat her to it while placing his index finger on her lips. 

"No need to say anything Jendayi, that one can be a handful at times so if anyone should apologize it should be me for the actions from Mai. So I've talked Kaiba into it and we're going to have a feast and you are welcome to join us" Yami said with a grin 

Jendayi smiled to Yami before turning her eyes to Kaiba raising an eyebrow as he smiled reassuringly then nodded his head then turned and walked out of the room. Jendayi turned her attention back to Yami and nodded her head with a smile before putting her hand in his outstretched one while they both walked out of the room going into the dinning room. Kaiba was already sitting down two chairs down from where Yami would sit at, a smile on Jendayi's lips as she allowed Yami to walk her over to the table. Jendayi sat down next to Kaiba while Yami sat in his chair then the others came inside and took their seats before the food was served. Jendayi couldn't help smiling when she watched one of the slave girls glare daggers at her while Yami feed her grapes then Kaiba tilted her head back and poured the wine down her throat. After she was done she continued to sit there between the Pharaoh and Kaiba, who was now the Pharaoh's advisor and magician. 

Two bodies in two different buildings suddenly shot out of their bed from there dreams after having the same dream for the fourth time that week, but this time the dream was more visible. Kaiba's eyes were wide as he sat up in his bed with a cold sweat before leaning his head back against the head bored while Yugi did the same in his own bed few towns away from where Kaiba was. Yugi blindly grabbed for the pyramid and within a split second his alter ego, Yami, was standing in front of him. Concern in his crimson eyes as he studied the younger boy that looked so much like him before kneeling down to Yugi's level placing a hand on the boy's knee. 

"Yugi what's wrong? This is the fourth time you've had this dream tell me what's in your dream" Yami questioned.

"Jendayi" Yugi said simply with a far off look in his eyes while Yami felt his breath catch in his throat at the name.


End file.
